Las Manos de Splinter
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Rafael se encuentra en cama, enfermo y a punto de morir... Pero aquellos que realmente te aman NUNCA van a dejarte solo...


_HOLA! Aki estamos de nuevo, aprovechando una inesperada racha de inspiración que me atacó ayer a las cinco de la mañana O.o No te preocupes, Martin Rottweiler, lo del antrax era sólo una broma -ya no tengo más planes diabólocos para con Miguel Ángel nnU-. De nuevo un One Shoot, la historia larga tendrá que esperar al fin del semestre escolar :)._

_Los dejo con mi historia! chau!_

Las manos de Splinter

Rafael se incorporó bruscamente en su cama. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

Como un autómata, con pasos vacilantes y las rodillas temblorosas, se encaminó hacia el baño. Se inclinó sobre el retrete, destrabó los labios y dejó ir todo cómo si ni siquiera lo hubiese masticado...

Cuando las contracciones de su estómago le dieron tregua, recargó ligeramente la cabeza sobre el mueble, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Involuntariamente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

En vez de mejorar, las cosas se estaban poniendo peores.

Con lentitud volvió a su habitación, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Y una sensación muy desagradable de frío en la nuca.

Poco antes de llegar se detuvo, agotado a pesar de que el esfuerzo había sido mínimo.

Ni siquiera podía esperar que alguien lo ayudase.

Estaba solo. O al menos creía estarlo.

Leonardo había salido solo, sin avisar nada excepto que llegaba al amanecer y que llevaba su comunicador. Pensó en intentar llamarlo de nuevo, como había hecho unos veinte minutos antes, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si no había contestado antes era porque no quería hacerlo.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel desaparecieron con Casey no bien se enteraron que Leonardo andaría fuera. No los culpaba, en condiciones normales él habría hecho lo mismo. Claro que no llevaron sus celulares consigo ni dejaron dicha una hora de llegada.

Si Leonardo se enteraba, los despellejaría.

Pero ahora eso importaba un carajo.

Reanudó la marcha, sintiendo un ahogo constante mezclado con el sabor agrio de la horrible solución verdeazulada que Donatello prácticamente lo había obligado a tragar antes de irse. Había servido para pura mierda. No sólo se sentía peor, sino que encima aquello le había provocado dolor de cabeza. Maldiciendo mentalmente a si mismo y al mundo, se entró en su recámara y se dejó caer sobre el gastado colchón.

No había acabado de hacerlo cuando un impulso como resorte lo hiciera incorporarse de la cama y ponerse de pie con el mismo movimiento.

Una súbita arcada lo dobló sobre la duela del piso. Por octava vez en lo que iba de la noche vio correr hasta el alma frente a él, mientras una serie de escalofríos violentos lo sacudían de pies a cabeza.

De nuevo se tiró sobre la cama, casi inconsciente. Le costaba respirar, pero eso no era nada a comparación de la angustia que le provocaban los círculos coloridos que bailaban obstinada y vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos.

Se aferró fieramente al rojo cubrecama que tenía debajo, como para evitar caer en el vórtice psicodélico producto del delirio febril.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, un siglo, no tenía idea, apretando los ojos o abriéndolos a más no poder, alternadamente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y un sudor helado por todo su cuerpo.

"No puedo más… No puedo más…" Musitaba débilmente entre jadeos, deseando desesperadamente que en medio de toda la confusión que alguien lo ayudase, quien fuera…

Y de repente todo se puso en blanco.

Rafael entrecerró los ojos involuntariamente ante el repentino fulgor. El revoltijo de su cabeza se detuvo en seco y en ella todo era el más sepulcral de los silencios.

Por un segundo, olvidó todo lo demás. Pero al recordar, por su espina vertebral corrió un escalofrío.

"Estoy… ¿Muerto…?"

Una risa discreta lo distrajo. Y él, sin querer, suspiró aliviado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

No estaba en ningún jardín paradisíaco, ni en las puertas del infierno. Estaba en la propia habitación, con la luz encendida.

"Maestro… Splinter…"

Su anciano sensei alargó la mano larga y delgada para acariciar a su hijo en la cabeza. Con un vistazo rápido escudriñó la escena y de inmediato lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo…?"

"M-mal…"

Eso era obvio. Splinter lo miró con una expresión extraña, y a continuación acercó a los labios agrietados y opacos del adolescente la boquilla de un frasquito diminuto.

"¿Qué…Qué es eso…?"

La rata no respondió. Inclinó el botecito, de un tono marrón indefinido, y un líquido dulce y delicado pasó por la boca del enfermo.

Luego paseó las manos por el pecho del chico, acompasando su respiración y dejando una estela de calor.

Como por arte de magia, el dolor, el frío y el vértigo desaparecieron. ¿Era posible?

Rafael lo miró a él y a la botella con cierta incredulidad, pero la fiebre lo había debilitado demasiado como para mantener activa su curiosidad.

"¿Y ahora, hijo mío…?"

Rafael se limitó a sonreír. Con la expresión de un pequeño asustado por la oscuridad a quien de pronto le acercasen una linterna.

Splinter siguió acariciando su frente, cómo hacía cuando eran más chicos.

Durante muchos años no se lo había permitido. Quizá lo consideraba una ridiculez, o quizá le preocupaba que le llamasen ridículo a él.

Pero lo cierto es que era muy agradable. En mucho tiempo no había sentido tanta calma.

"Descansa, lo necesitas… Trata de dormir ahora."

Raph lo miró largamente. No podía decir nada, ni siquiera gracias. Un sopor placentero se había adueñado de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Todo lo que deseaba era dormir.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver, era la sonrisa melancólica de Splinter, murmurando suavemente un "Duerme…"

-----------------------

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Leonardo.

-¡Por Dios, Raph, si nos has pegado un buen susto!

El paciente lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo te sientes…?

La respuesta fue automática.

-Mejor… mucho mejor…

Atrás de Leo, sus otros dos hermanos lo miraban con reserva. Cierto sentimiento de culpa se adivinaba en sus miradas, pero Rafael no pensaba tocar el tema.

-¿Todo está bien…?

-Si… creo que sí… Aunque aún me siento algo mareado y… con sueño…

Leonardo le acomodó las almohadas y acarició su cabeza. La sensación le trajo a Rafael un extraño sentimiento de Dejá-Vú.

-¿Qué era esa cosa dulce…?

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de qué demonios estaba hablando.

-¿Qué cosa, Rafael?

-Eso dulce… Lo que… me dio Splinter… el maestro Splinter…

Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-¿Cuándo, Raph?

-¿Cómo que cuando…? Hace… un rato… Después de que ustedes se fueron… ¿Dónde está él…?

Leonardo y Donatello intercambiaron miradas, visiblemente nerviosos. Éste último lo cubrió con las mantas suavemente.

-Necesitas descansar, Raph. Fue algo muy fuerte lo que tuviste… Voy a acampar en el pasillo, así que no te preocupes, si necesitas algo estaré al pendiente…

Ahora Rafael era el nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa…¿Y…?

-Descansa…- el médico no oficial de la familia se volvió hacia sus hermanos y murmuró un "Aún no se recupera del todo… tenemos que observarlo…"

-¡Hey¿De qué están hablando¿Dónde está…?

Leonardo lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Rafael… Despierta... Estabas soñando, lo que dices... no es posible…

Rafael se agitó, sumamente incómodo. Primero no entendió nada, pero entonces cómo un rayo la razón se hizo en su mente y cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron lo más enorme posible.

Splinter no podía haber estado ahí.

Por la sencilla razón de que llevaba más de tres meses de muerto.

-Descansa…- Repitió Donatello con un tierno tono paternal. -Tu cuerpo aún se está desintoxicando… Si algo se ofrece sólo háblame y vendré...¿De acuerdo…?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como un autómata, mientras veía a sus hermanos desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Pero… si lo había sentido tan real… Tan cercano…

No tenía idea. Resolvió hacerle caso a Donatello. Quizá sólo había sido un delirio por la fiebre, y después de todo, la porquería aguamarina que tomó había funcionado…

Fue entonces que se viró de lado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre algo brillante.

"¿Qué es eso…?"

Enderezó levemente la cabeza, y una sensación de sorpresa y susto de anidó en su pecho.

En el suelo, cerca de la puerta, estaba tirado un diminuto frasquito color café.

FIN


End file.
